My Saviour
by White Candles
Summary: Bella is walking home late at night and is attacked by a group of men. Will there be anyone there to help her? This story features a beautiful and non-clumsy Bella. UP FOR ADOPTION
1. The Night

**Chapter 1**

'Wow I love this necklace. I'm sure that this will go perfect white my gown,' said women in her mid thirties with light brown hair.

'I'm sure that it will ma'am though someone as gorgeous as you doesn't need make-up or jewellery to look beautiful', I said to her while she started blushing.

'Why thank you dear'.

'I'm only saying what the truth', I told her honestly with a smile which she returned back.

The lady had decided to make her purchase and then left saying thank you with a smile.

It was about 10:15pm when I was starting tidying up my store knowing that it would take me 15 minutes to just to close and tidy up my jewellery store. That's right I own my very own store. It was a gift from my parents, Charlie and Renee Swan, for my 21st birthday since they knew that I love working with customers ever since I first started working with my best friend, Jacob Black's at his car garage when I was 16.

I locked up my store and started heading toward my black Audi a6, which I had received as a graduation present from my uncle. I have to say that my family are just loaded with money, hell they could buy a whole five star hotel if they wanted to!

I unlocked my car and hopped in, eager to get the heater on due to the freezing temperatures and strong winds outside. I placed my key in the ignition but instead of starting the vehicle, there was a clicking sound. I tried multiple times but only to end up having the same results.

'Dam it!' I cursed as I hit the palm of my hand on the steering wheel. I reached through my handbag and searched for my phone so I could call dad and ask him if he could come and pick me up but only to find that my battery was dead which was probably due to the fact that I was talking to my best friend, Angela Weber all day.

I groaned and decided that I might as well just walk home since it was only a 40 minute walk from my store. I grabbed my handbag and my long cream coloured coat out of my car and locked it while placing on my warm coat. I turned on my IPod and placed the volume loud as it would go while I started heading toward home.

About 15 minutes later I realised that I was heading the wrong way which was probably due to the lack of street lamp causing it to be very hard to see. I turned my IPods volume down until the music was in the background so that it could help me concentrate better, but only to hear a pair of footsteps a couple of feet behind me. I turned my head a friction to notice pair of men with blonde and black hair, who were no older than me, to be following me.

I was pretty sure that they knew that I knew they were following me due to the fact that I'm was walking so fast that it probably seemed as if I was power walking in the middle o the night.

'Hey wait up sugar. No need to run because we'd catch you anyway'. One of the men with black haired said while the blonde man just roared with laughter.

I kept walking fast while running over some self defence of I knew over in my mind. Maybe I could punch them so hard that their nose would end up in his brain, or smash their heads in the brick wall.

I was so occupied with my violent thoughts that I didn't realise that I had started walking slower than before until the one with the blonde hair came and grabbed my arm, making me scream, and pulled me into his chest with one of his hands covering my mouth so keep me from, while the other man with black hair had started to move my hair away from my face so that he could look at my eyes.

'Oh my, well aren't you an utterly beautiful women'. He said as his eyes scanning all over me

'LET ME GO!' I screamed as I bit the blonde man's hand.

'Agghhh you little bitch' he screamed as blood started gushing out, and pulled my hair really hard until I screamed on top of my lungs.

'You should of have done that beautiful', he whispered in my ear as I felt something sharp and cold touch my arm which then was suddenly in my skin. Then only then did I realise that that it was a sharp knife.

'STOP! PLEASE STOP!' I cried as I started to sob due to the horrifying pain in my arm while I continue to whisper to let me go.

As I was starting to drift into unconscious I heard a loud screeching noise which could only belong to a car and in less than 3 seconds I was thrown to the ground as the men who attacked me ran off.

While I tried to open my eyes despite the pain in my head from the impact of my fall and my prediction was correct as there was a silver car that appeared to be a couple feet away from me. I only then did I prayed to god that this person just wasn't like those horrible men that had just attacked me a few seconds ago.


	2. Chapter 2

**I'm sorry that I decided to upload Edwards POV. It's just that I'm finding it hard to write from Bella's perspective at the moment. If you have any ideas that you'd like me to include in this story please tell me...oh and I'd love it if I got 10 reviews for next chapter plzz =)**

**Thanks for the reviews or should I say review lol ... anyway this is the next chapter... hope u like it **

**EPOV**

_Man, I'm so tired_, I thought to myself as I drove from work to home. Work lately has been a bitch especially since all the issues that has been happening within my company. Now when I say 'issues', I'm sure all of you think that I'm talking about the business and how the company is going through some tough times right? Ha-ha yeah right, as if I'd ever be the company that would be in jeopardy especially after seeing how my big, fat, bold boss has everything all wrapped up in his old wrinkly fingers. I mean seriously that man would do far better in a nursing home than managing such a large and important company.

I decided to turn on and listen to the radio because just thinking about him was starting to give me a headache. Just when I was starting to get into the beat of the music when I suddenly heard someone scream, most likely a women, to something or rather someone to stop. I turned to radio off completely and pulled my car to the side of the road while pressing the button so that my window would automatically down.

The screaming then turned into loud sobs of cry. I speed up my car and followed the cries which led me to a small one-way industrial area and a pair of men who seemed to be holding a woman by her hair and were pressuring something silver to her arm which I realised that it was a knife. I rapidly drove my car up towards them as they released the women which caused her to drop on the ground as they ran away.

As I ran out of my car I didn't bother going after the men as I saw the deep red blood starting to run from her arm and across the floor. I took off my suit coat so that I could wrap it around her arm. I glanced at her face and saw that she was unconscious. _Well I couldn't just leave her here_ I thought to myself as I carried her bridal style toward my car. I laid her on the grass while I quickly changed my seats around in my Volvo XC60 SUV so that she'd be able to lay her on her back. After I placed her there, I started my car and decided to tell my dad, Carlisle Cullen who is one of the best known doctors, about this situation.

_Ring ring... Ring ring_

I started to wonder why my dad wasn't answering his mobile when I realised that it must nearly be midnight. Just as I was about to hang up and take this girl to the hospital he answered.

'Hello Edward. Are you ok son?' he asked urgently. By the sound of his voice and the background noise I could tell that I woke him and my mom Esme awake.

'Hey Dad. I was kind of wondering if you could help me out... well not me exactly... a girl.'

'A girl?' he asked full awake now and clearly taking off guard

'Yeah', I replied as I speed through a red light.

'What happened to her'? He asked clearly alarmed.

I told him the whole story while he patiently listened and only interrupted me when he asked questions about her wound.

'Is she still unconscious?' Knowing Carlisle I was pretty sure that he would do whatever he could do for this unconscious woman.

I looked over my shoulder and realised that her arm was bleeding heavily.

'Yes dad she is, and I'm really worried about her as her arm is bleeding uncontrollably, please dad we have to do something to help her. She doesn't even look older than 20 and I can't bear to see her like this', I pleaded with my father.

'Don't worry son, we'll take care of her. I'll set everything up and I can examine her when you bring her home.' replied dad.

'Thank you dad, we'll be there in about 8 minutes.'

'See you then son' he replied and hanged up.

I felt sick with worry as I speed down the road. _What if something happens to her? What if she doesn't wake up? Is her family worried about her? Why hasn't her family tried to contact her?_

I was so relieved when I was surrounded by the forest. This made me feel a bit calm since I knew that I was about half a minute away from home.

All the house lights were on when I arrived home and as soon as I cut off the engine I spotted my father in his night gown rushing toward me with Esme right behind his trail. I opened the back passengers seat and picked her up again as I did before. To say that Carlisle and Esme were horrified that would be an understatement.

'She's so young', Esme whisper as tears started to form in her eyes. I could tell that it pained her to see such as young women like this.

'Let's take her to one of the spare rooms upstairs ', Carlisle said

I nodded as I took her to the room which was right next to mine and lied her on the bed as Carlisle and Esme followed me in soon after. Within minutes Carlisle had cleaned and stitched up her wound followed by some Tylenol for the pain.

'That should do it', he said when he finished and placed a glass of water to the bedside

'What should we do now?' I asked him

'We'll wait till tomorrow morning. By then the drugs should have taken their effect and she should be able to wake up.'

'And then we can hopefully find out more about her and why she was there this late at night. Poor girl I hope she gets better soon' said Esme.

'Of course she will get better Esme', Carlisle said as he hugged her, 'perhaps we should get some rest of our own now', he said with a yarn.

We hugged each other goodnight and parted our separate ways.

As I headed towards my room I realised that I wanted nothing more at the moment than to bash those men who did this to a poor innocent girl. A poor innocent girl who may belong to someone, weather It'd be a wife, girlfriend, niece, aunty or perhaps sister.

As I began to feel asleep I promised myself that I would find out more about this mysterious girl and will bring her the peace and happiness that she deserves.

**Ohhkk soo there you have it folks! Soo plzz don't forget to review. It'd make me very happy and perhaps will make me type the next chapter quicker. 10 reviews needed for the next chapter.. plzz I know you can do it... **


End file.
